House's Temptation
by ArtemisIII
Summary: CHAPTER 14 & 15 ARE FINALLY UP! What's a Doctor to do but act rationally and come up with a plan no one would've thought possible. Finally, the temptation begins to come into it's play :D Chapter 13 on ward contains spoilers for future episodes!
1. House's Temptation 1

She was upset with herself for asking so much of him. No. No. No. The words just kept ringing through her brain. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to go and ask him such a dumb question. "Do you like me?" Only God knows why she asks. The more she thought about it, the more she felt stupid about it. She could kick herself for it.

Cameron was feeling worst about herself as the say went by. She may have been avoiding him, but she couldn't avoid him. His Office was next to her's and the doors and walls were made of glass. She would have to go home. She could claim she suddenly felt sick. Yes, that would suffice. She would just sign out early and than be able to think without feeling him around her all the time. That was a good idea.

She walked down to the Clinic where they signed in and out. She was feeling a little better after signing her name on the sheet. She reached into her lab coat pocket and cursed softly under her breath. She left her car keys in her office. She would go and get them, except surely HE would be in his office as well. She did have her cell phone with her though. She just might be able to get someone to bring them to her. Maybe foreman. Paging him, she reached into her other pocket and found nothing a but a few twenty dollar bills and the ticket to Gravedigger. She turned it over while she held it in her hands. He had been so great with her. Why was he suddenly so cold? And if he really didn't like her, why did he ask her out for that date? Even if it wasn't a "date". He didn't have to ask her. But maybe it was just like she claimed it to be. That he saw her first and there was no more than that.

Sighing again, she looked up and Foreman was walking toward her and she stuffed the ticket into her pocket.  
Nodding to her he spoke"Hey. What's up?"  
She bit her lip" Is House in his office?"  
"He always is. Probably playing on his Gameboy or something of that matter", She bit her lip once more "What's wrong Cameron?"  
"Um can I ask you a favor?"  
"Yea sure. What is it?"  
"Actually, don't worry about. I don't want any questions. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going home" Screw asking him to get her keys for her. He would definitely ask about the reasons behind it anyway. She did have some money in her pocket. She would just grab a taxi. Nothing wrong can come from getting a taxi. At least this way, he wouldn't know she left or even see her drive away. If he was looking that is.

Patting down her lab coat, she headed out the door and hailed a taxi.


	2. House's Temptation 2

He thought it was just an ordinary day. How could it not be? He was with his underlings performing a public service and everything was just normal. Than she had to go and ask him that stupid question. The way she asked him, he knew there was more to it than just a simple questions. It was the question that was implied that bothered him. It's not something he could easily say yes to. He was her Boss. He hired her and he could fire her. Not that he would, it was just the thoughts that went through his mind while he was thinking about his reply.

He did want to say yes, someone would be crazy enough to not say yes. But that wasn't the point. It was inappropriate for her to ask, and it would be inappropriate for him to answer truthfully. No he wouldn't have risk it. He was glad he said No, even though her big hazel eyes hid more hurt than he had ever seen her. He wanted to say something witty to cool the pain in her eyes, in her slightly faltered body, tried to force it out of his mouth, but his lips wouldn't budge and he just walked away, leaving her, in the hallway, all alone.

There was nothing he could do. Thought about it over and over and over. No, he had to get these repeated thought out of his mind. He just had to or he might do something he regretted. Again. Ah, he knew what he would do, he would play his gameboy. Metroid was one of his favorites, it would surely calm him down. Now, if only he could find it. he searched his desk. Not there, He searched his gym bag. Not there. He searched just about everywhere, and nothing. Although he did find his yo-yo that went missing. Since he couldn't find his gameboy; he must have left the bugger at home; he would just play with his yo-yo.

That wasn't going to well. He was just to frustrated with himself to concentrate and he was getting annoyed. Grabbing the thing he threw it at his office door; just as Wilson was walking in, and it just barely missed his head.

"If you didn't want company, you could always just say so."  
"Not that you would listen if I said so. Anyway, I didn't see you there."  
"The walls are glass! How could you not see me coming?"  
"I was distracted. Besides if I was to throw something at you, it would be something that could do more damage."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. Just had a bad day. That's all. I'm going to sign out early, I'll pretend I got sick or something."  
"Cuddy Will never buy it. It's only one o'clock. Besides Cameron signed out with that excuse. If your going to meet up with her or something Cuddy will find out. She knows all."  
"Wait. Shut up. Cameron signed out; EARLY?" That would explain why he hadn't seen her since then. That wasn't like her. It must've been because of the conversation he had with her.  
"Yes." Cocking and eyebrow Wilson continued " What's going on, since when were you interested in anything anyone ever did?"  
"I'm not. It.." He trailed off  
"Is there something going on with you and her?"  
"NO!" he yelled it and realizing he said that word again and reliving that conversation, he slammed his fist on his desk "Dammit!"  
"Geeze, House, calm down. What's going on with you?"  
"Nothing," he sighed, "listen, now I am truly not feeling to well. I feel a migraine coming on. I'll see you tomorrow." Walking out, he left a confused and stunned Wilson behind him.


	3. House's Temptation 3

Cameron, had finally arrived home. That taxi ride was tedious and it smelled musty. The constant thoughts that raced her mind had slowly become a migraine, and she just wanted to rest and put the day behind her.

Heaving a large sigh, she yanked off her lab coat, and threw it on the couch next to her. She was feeling worse every second and she hated herself. Why did she have to go and ask such a stupid question. She should've just let things be. And now that she asked that question, there was nothing that could be done.

Wincing, she stood up and headed to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. Her migraine was just getting worse as she headed towards it.

Opening the cabinet, she saw her various aspirins. One for colds and sinus pain, one for muscular pain, one for cramps,one for nausea, and one for migraines. Bingo. Reaching in she grabbed the bottle and yanked the thing out. Hearing no rattle, she ripped off the cap and cursed under her breath. Nothing. Maybe she could use one for pain. She grabbed it and again, there was nothing. She repeated this until she ripped apart her whole medicine cabinet. She was out of everything. Why on earth would she keep empty bottle. She was almost certain they were full last night.

As her migraine proceeded, she felt herself mincing in pain with a single tear drop falling unto her cheek. Knowing where it was actually from, she got angry with herself and slammed the medicine cabinet door shut shattering the mirror and as she stared at the shattered image in front of her. Tear streaked and disheveled. Reaching out, she touched the glass and blinked, that was when she realized it wasn't the mirror that had actually shattered but her heart.


	4. House's Temptation 4

**_..:Note:.. for crnflkgal, just you wait, there was a reason why there was no meds left, but you have to wait until the 5th chapter _**;D**_  
_**

It was never easy for him to make friends. Since he had arrived as a new doctor at this hospital. And during that time, he had really only made one good friend, Wilson.With his diagnostic team, he felt he had gained a few more friends, even if they do call him a bastard every once in awhile. Cameron, he had regarded as a friend, especially after going to GraveDigger with her. Actually, friends wasn't really the label he wanted to give her.

He hired her because he thought she was beautiful and she worked hard when she didn't have to. She could've 'just arrived and people would give her things'. She was damaged, he had concluded. Yet she still persevered and went through it all. True, there was better candidates, she wasn't the best, but he had admired her, and he had a gut instinct she was exactly what he needed on his team.

During their time together, however, he had realized that she was more than just part of a team, more than just a commodity. She was someone he looked forward to each day. So, if this was true, why the hell did he have to go and say "No". He had to get this thought process out of his mind. Maybe some paper work would suffice. Looking around his apartment, he didn't see anything he would call paper work. Instead, he saw, a couch, his piano and a record player. Nothing close to paper work. Maybe there was dishes? Trudging over to his sink, he looked in and saw nothing. Well that was what he gets for being a neat freak. Playing his piano would have to suffice. He needed to keep his mind sharp, the practice would do him good.

He grabbed his sheet music and flipped through it. 'Moonlight Sonata' by Ludwig Van Beethoven. Sitting on the stool, he placed his fingers on the keys, closed his eyes and began to play. The enchanted sonata filled his sense's with longing and it brought with it a bought of longing, one he hadn't felt for sometime, yet it was captivating.

His head began to sway from left to right followed by his whole body. He began to wonder if this was how Beethoven had felt when composing the song. placing your whole heart into something and allowing other's to be able to feel it, and wonder how one couldn't feel the agony.

His finger misstepped and played a wrong key and his sense of captivity was gone. It was always the same part he messed up. Which cord was he to play. He gazed at his sheets, and they were still on the first page. He had most of it memorized, yet that one area always screwed with him.

Flipping through the pages, he eyes locked upon a sheet that was not of music. Grabbing it he stare at it intently and gave a heavy sigh. It was Cameron's resume. Why wasn't it at the office? He was sure it was in his file cabinet. He looked the paper over and rubbed his eyes. He had to make things right and stop torturing himself over it.

He grabbed the phone and dialed her number.


	5. House's Temptation 5

_**..:Note:.. ever feel Like you've hallucinated during a migraine. I know I have**_ ;D

Cameron was on her bed, with a wet cloth on her head hoping that her migraine would go away, when the phone rang. Groaning, she stood up in search of the diabolical device that was wrecking havoc on her head.

Heading towards the pulsing sound, she caught a glance in the bathroom. She had made mess in there. Taking a closer look, she saw white capsules thrown all over the floor. Tilting her head, she bent down and reached for one. It was the aspirin she wanted earlier. Every bottle, every pills was cast onto the floor. But she was certain she was out.

The phone continued to ring and turning around, she left the mess on the bathroom floor and ran towards the sound. It was on the couch and as she grabbed it, she read the caller ID.

"Unknown Caller?" Answering it she said in a whimpering tone "Hello". The Caller Spoke in hushed tones and she could barley hear anything. She pulled the phone away from her head, turned up the volume and spoke once more.  
"Hello? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"  
"Sure. My name is Kevin, and I'm from Sprint. This month we have a special offer. If you sign up right now for a year term for the internet, you'll get the first 2 months free, and next three months for 19.99 and the last seven months for 25.99 as opposed to the other companies where you would spend about 50 dollars a month."  
"Um, you said your name was Kevin right?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"I don't need this. right now. Besides I already have the internet. Please don't call me again."

Hanging up the phone, she tossed it onto the couch and began to rub her temples. Just then the phone rang once more and without looking at the caller ID, she grabbed the phone and threw it into her freezer and slammed the door shut.

Moaning, she headed for the bathroom and reached for the pills that were splashed about on the floor. Usually two would be good enough, but with how bad she felt, she would have to grab five. Since she took five at once before, Cameron knew it was okay, that her body could handle it.

Popping the pills in her mouth, she swallowed, letting the dry chalky sensation slowly creep down her throat, and she headed to bed once more.


	6. House's Temptation 6

._**.:Note:..For Augusta. Don't worry. She won't overdose. I get these types of migraines all the time where I take around 5. So i know you can't overdose on it**_ ;D

There wasn't an answer over at Cameron's place, and he knew she was there. She was probably really upset with him and didn't want to speak with him. And she had the right to be. He was so cold to her. '_Shit'_, he said to himself. He needed to take a walk.

Stepping outside, he noticed it was suddenly dark. Looking at his watched he noticed it was already 7:50 pm. He had spent the whole day feeling overwhelmed with the thoughts of her. Shaking his head, he trudged on through the streets of New Jersey. He no preordained destination, nor did he really know where he was at that present time. But something caught his eye. It was a bakery named '_Sweet Sisters_'. Peering inside he saw there was a bustle of people and by the looks of it, it was because they were getting the rush hour. Must be close to closing. He looked at the Hours sign and nodded. Indeed, it was closing at 8:30. _Maybe I should get something for Cameron, as a peace offering_. He thought to himself

Grabbing for the door, he pulled it open and the welcoming smell of sugar pulled him in. He may not exactly care for the sugary things, but what girl could resist.

"Welcome to Sweet Sisters. Can I help you with anything Sir?"  
"Uh, yea, I was wondering if this establishment has cocoa confection that's helps masquerade the nectarous harvest?" the employee, looking perplexed spoke in an off tone"  
"Er... I'm sorry sir? Did we have what?" Lowering his head, and heaving a deep sigh 'idiot', he spoke once more.  
"Basically, in laments terms, do you have..." He spoke firmly and the young employee nodded.  
"YES! we have them. however you need to order them. We just ran out. We have to make more. Do you need them, like, right now?"  
"Well not right now, but I would like them by tomorrow."  
"What time tomorrow?"  
"What time do you open?"  
"We open at open at seven AM."  
"Is there a way you can get them ready for that time?"  
"Yes there Is. I'll just write up your order," The employee mumbled to himself the information he already knew and spoke once more.  
"Can I get your name?"  
"Put it under Dr. Gregory House"  
"Okay, and can I get your number please.", He gave him his number, paid for his order in full and left, taking a card with him.

He was hoping, with all hope he could muster that, she would be able to forgive, or at least take it was a peace offering, because if she didn't, he was afraid he might lose more than just a friend.

_..:Author's notes:.. Sweet Sister's a real bakery in Totowa, New Jersey, Although I have never been to that store, nor have I even set foot in NJ. I found it on the internet while I was making this chapter. And the confectionary goodness Dr. House order's is really on their menu(You'll find out later what it was, if you can't figure out what it is). AndI wanted to use a real bakery, instead of making up a fake one because I work in a bakery, and I kinda gets on my nerves when a fake one is used in a story, even if it is just a FF. ;D _


	7. House's Temptation 7

Cameron woke to the blaring sound of her bedside alarm. It was five-thirty AM and she had to get ready for work. Her migraine had simmered down to nothing, so that was a plus, however, she was feeling like the dead. She had virtually no sleep what-so-ever, and she hadn't eaten since the previous day's morning. 'The life of a doctor', she spoke softly to herself.

Heading to the bathroom ,she stripped her clothes from her body and turned on the shower tap. Surely a nice warm shower was what she needed. Stepping in, she spent the next few minutes, hoping the shower was going to wash away the sorrow she felt in her heart.

It was a useless effort. She still left horrible, however she knew it was purely her mental anguish was what causing her to feel this way. She got dressed and made herself a coffee. With her hair still wet, she allowed it to air dry and she sipped her warm coffee allowing her to feel the comfort caffeine had often given her.

It wasn't as satisfying as she wanted it to be either. Cameron was still feeling raw. Knowing the emotions she was feeling so strongly at that present time, wasn't going to go away anytime, she didn't know if she could bear seeing Dr. House today, or ever again.

Heading towards her couch, she caught the glimpse of light in the corner of her right eye. walking towards the light, she realized it was just her change from the taxi, however, the ticket she still possessed from their 'date', was right next to it.

Extending her arm, she gripped the ticket and ripped it to shreds, throwing it in the trash next to her. She wasn't going to get over it any time soon. Beside her, her laptop flickered on. '_Must be eight o'clock_' she thought to herself. She was about to leave the room and grab her things to leave, when a sudden thought occurred to her. It would only take her a few minutes, and she had that paper with the letter head right next to it. Printer was on. Yes, a few minutes was all she needed, and she would still make it in time for their morning ritual meeting.

Pulling out the chair in front of her, she sat down, opened up the application she needed and proceeded to type away.

She watched as the printer printed her paper out as she grabbed for her bags and headed out of her apartment to hail a cab. She was feeling relieved already.


	8. House's Temptation 8

Dr House had arrived at '_Sweet Sister's_' five minutes to seven, just as they had unlocked the doors. Stepping inside, he could feel the scent of sugar overloading his sense of smell. '_Dear God, even in the morning, this place smells of sugar_'.

"Why hello Sir. May I help you?"  
"Yes you may. I am Dr Gregory House. I am here to pick up 24 chocolate strawberries."  
"Ah Yes! We just finished them, we are packing them now. It'll Take a few more minutes and than you can take them and be on your way" A few minutes later, he was handed the package of chocolate strawberries and headed for the office.

Cameron arrived before Dr House and she smiled to herself. She may still feel upset, but she was also feeling the dark cloud, that was surrounding her for the past 24 hours, finally being lifted.

Entering her office she placed her bag behind her desk and headed towards the main meeting room where everyone congregated. Opening the door, Dr Foreman was sitting down at the table reading the newspaper, and Dr Chase was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Hi everyone" She spoke loud and clear and walked over to the nearest seat, with the paper in her hand, words facing her, making it invisible to the others. She placed the paper upside down and spoke again  
"Chase, can you make me a cup please. That would be wonderful if you could."  
"Yea sure". The Australian spoke, giving her an odd looked, but reaching for another mug to pour the steaming liquid in.  
"Cameron. Are you alright?" Dr Foreman said to her quietly, a hand on her arm and with a sincere look upon his dark face.  
"I am just peachy Foreman."  
"But you looked like death yesterday. And yet you Happy, today. What happened?"  
"Oh. You'll see. Just you wait. But I'm fine now. Don't worry." She Smiled and reached for the cup that was extended towards her. "Why Thank you Dr. Chase." She took a large gulp, closed her eyes, and let it seep down her throat. "You make the best. It's like a miracle"  
"It's just coffee Cameron." He paused "Are you alright?"  
"I'm wonderful." As she spoke there was a rapping on the door. She turned her head and her stomach twisted in knots. It was Dr. House. '_Keep your cool and you'll be able to go through with it_' she thought to herself.

Foreman, stood and opened the door and let him in. "Hello my little minions, and how are we today hmm?" Not waiting for a response, he turned his attention towards Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron. I come bearing gifts." Her eyes opened wide.  
"For, for me?"  
"Yes for you. They are ch.." She cut him off mid sentence.  
"I'm sorry, I can't except them." Bewildered, he replied.  
"Well, why not. Is it because of yester.." she cut him off once more.  
"No. It's because of this." She grabbed the piece of paper, and handed it to him.  
"What's this?" he said to her looking it over. His eyes opened in shock. "It's..."  
"My resignation. I'm giving my two week notice. I quit."


	9. House's Temptation 9

It was like it was all just a blur. Nothing good could come from it. Dr Cameron had quit. There was really nothing he could do except pretend he wasn't moping. Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman ran in pursuit of her when he couldn't. There was no one in the conference room except for him alone.

The realization of the extent of his action the day before had finally hit him, and it hit him hard. He had to grab a chair and stabilize himself. he sat down and replayed the events that just took place only seconds before.

"It's my resignation. I'm giving my two weeks notice. I quit."  
"You can't quit. Your under a two year contract."  
"Well. Dr. House, given recent events, I don't think that would be interfering. Beside, I can't work for someone who doesn't like me, much less respect me." slamming it on the package he was holding, she gave him a stern look and ran out. That was when the two young doctors ran after her. It should have been him running after her. He could only imagine what was going through her mind during that speech. He could only be sure that he had two weeks to figure out how he was going to stop it. The bad thing was, she was right, given the circumstances, he could let her out of the contract. It was his decision. He wasn't going to hold the contract against her like most other boss's. He would just have to figure something out, to get her to want to say of her own volition. But, however, if she still wanted to go at the end of the two weeks, he would let her.

Sighing, he stood up and found himself being stared at with a unsparing glance.

"Wow. Dr. Cuddy coming to see me. Is it time for a booty call already? I thought that wasn't until nine AM."  
"Dr. House, none of your crap today. You have really did it this time."  
"I see you heard about it."  
"What the hell did you do to her. It hasn't even been a year and she wants to quit. Somehow, you screwed up with her. I have been trying to talk her out of it but my words are useless."  
"Now just wait a second! Who said anything about ME screwing up. It could be from stress."  
"No Dr House. It's always you. FIX IT!" turning on her heel, Dr Cuddy left the room and rapidly ambled towards her office. Once again, he was left alone in the conference room.

He had been alone for so long, without anyone entering his life, that he forgot what it felt to be connected to anyone other than himself. And for the first time in his life, the silence that surrounded him was unsettling and he detested it.


	10. House's Temptation 10

_..:Note:.. yesterday I had placed up quite alot of Chapters for this FF. However that was because on Monday's my work is closed And I didn't have anywhere to go.But I have work today, so I only have 2 Chapters today 9 and 10. I'll put more up before I go to work tomorrow as well. Enjoy :D (yes I realize I should've put this in insert in ch 9)  
_

* * *

Dr Cameron was a strong person. Determined and never faltering, however, today was not the best of her days.

She was just barreled over by Dr. Chase and Dr Foreman as they caught up with her. She was intent on not crying during her conversation with Dr. House staring at her, even though she could feel herself welling up, but now as she was away from his eyesight, she didn't know if she had the courage to keep it all in. She didn't. Her eyes were filling up and they began to spill out onto her cheek. She grabbed Dr Chase's lab coat and cried into his shoulder.

Pulling her away, he looked into her glassy eyes.  
"Dr Cameron, what just went on in there? What's going on?" She wiped her cheek and stare at the two for a brief second before she spoke.  
"Nothing. It's okay. Everything fine." She wiped at her cheek again. "Don't worry about"  
"Everything is NOT fine when you come in, quit, than run out crying."  
"He's right you now Cameron. You can tell us. We're here for you." Dr Chase spoke in the sincere familiar voice he always used when he spoke to her.

She was unyielding.  
"Don't worry. It's Okay." She glimpsed at her watch. "I've got to go." and she strode over to the nearest bathroom.

The two men stared at each other as they let her walk away.  
"We're missing something aren't we"  
"Yup." was all Dr Foreman replied.

Cameron stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were blood shot, her cheeks were tear streak, and her hair was disheveled. This was not the girl she knew.

"Pull yourself together . You are Allison Cameron. You never let things so trivial bother you before. This is no different" Yes it was.

She turned on the tap and the let water run cold. Cupping her hand under the tap, she splashed the cool water on her face and she began to calm down. Now was not the time to be upset. She had a job to do, and she would do it. Misery was not a luxury she could afford to have right now. She needed to be strong if she was to go through with her leaving. And she would. She dried her face and walked out of the bathroom with her head held high.


	11. House's Temptation 11

_..:Note:.. Watch House last night? I did. Which was why I was able to come up with chapter. Vogler is an isn't he (although he is here for only 3 more episode, count on it) And the rumor I heard over a month ago happened to appear on last night's episode. My next chapter is actually going to explain this chapter more and it'll help this chapter flow more into the story. Unfortunetly, this is going to be my only chapter for today since I have a hectic work schedule today. and are unable to produce more. And, you might just be lucky enough to get on from me tomorrow since my schedule is the same as today. The only reason why I was able to write this one chapter today was because I couldn't get to sleep. I was an extremely restless sleeper today, since I was worried I was going to forget what I wanted written down. Esepcially since my answers came to me just before I went to sleep. lol. So, therefore, I hope you enjoy this chapter since it has caused me insomnia. . lol.  
_

* * *

Vogler had been extremely vocal about what he wanted House to do. It should've made life easier for him. To just let Cameron go. If he had to lose anyone, he thought it should be Dr Chase. He liked the fellow, be he had been a bit of a screw up lately. He was, afterall, on top of his list on who 'ratted' him out and he did mess up the ex-ray on the women's leg. If he had to fire anyone it would be him. But, even then that would be hard.

Cameron had made it easy or him though. She had already wanted to resign, although he knew from where it came from. He tried to make it harder on her too. he called her cute, called her his girl, and that one time he spoke to her, he was leaning on her back and almost speaking in her ear. He could feel her heart beat quicken, and the talk around the office made his ears burn on more than one occasion. he knew she liked him so he would make things harder for her to leave.

But he still needed time to think about how things were going to work. Needed a diabolical plan to execute against the evil genius Vogler. Something to make Vogler think he ad fired someone but not actually do it but what. He was going to need some time to come up with a ploy. Looking at his watch. It was passed clock out time. He would come up with it another time. He was just to wound up. Maybe the ride home in his new car, he would be calm enough to think of something that could work.

He arrived home and fell asleep almost immediately, However, it was not such a great night to be sleeping. He was over-rot with stress and it was taking it's toll on . He'd awoke seven times before two AM. it was a good thing though. It struck him right in the middle of the face. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

It was now time for them to congregated in the meeting room. Just before entering, Vogler has seen him and caught up to him.

"Dr House. I trust by the end of the day, your going to give Dr Cuddy your decision as to who it is. Or am I going to have to chose."  
With a smug face on, he gave Vogler a stare down.  
"Don't worry. You'll know what is going to happen." And he walked in slamming the door behind him.

Cameron had been waiting. He called her this morning and by the looks of it, he called Dr Chase and Dr Foreman to make sure they got there in time. She looked out the office wall and noticed he was out there with Vogler. Something was up. This got her worried. Especially since he took the time out of his morning to call her personally.

As he entered the room, her stomach turned into knots. But she wouldn't let it show. At least not with Foreman and Chase around, now that they knew about her feelings for him. Turning her head, she noticed they were staring at her with a smug face on. So much for trying to hid it.

"Morning my little chickadees. I know I called this meeting. However. We need to wait for Dr Cuddy."  
"Dr. Cuddy. Wait, what's going on.?" Cameron said aloud  
"Don't worry your pretty little face about it. Your still my number on girl." that made her gulp. Just than Dr Cuddy walked into the room.  
"Alright, what is this about? It better be good. you know what is going on today Dr House."  
"Which was why I called this meeting. However I am thinking better of it. I was going to say that I wanted Foreman and Chase to leave the room until I paged them, but it would be better that everyone knows about it."  
"I don't understand. What's happened." Chase spoke with concern.  
"Well I am forced to have to fire on of you." Foreman, Cameron, and Chase's eyes all widen. "I know Dr Cameron has already submitted her resignation so that should make it easy right? Well it's not. I don't want to lose her. However, I don't want to lose my other minoins either. So therefore, I have formulated a plan. One to make Vogler happy and Dr Cameron. And yet still keep you all in my group. Regardless of someone's recent screw up's" Dr Chase gulped hard and looked away slightly.  
"So than, why am I here?"  
"Cuddy, you are here because I need your permission to do this."  
"So, what's going to happen?" He took a chair and sat down.  
"This is what I _want_ to happen..."


	12. House's Temptation 12

_..:Note:..Hello My little Chickadee's! I apologize for taking so long to update. Things can get very hectic in my end of the world. But here is the Chapter 12 of H.T. Enjoy! And I hope you like how I was able to fix this situation so it lays solely in the sexy Dr House's hands!_

* * *

So what. Who cares if she agreed to it. So what if Dr Cuddy agreed to it. So what if everyone thought it was such a great idea. It was smart yet it would make Vogler even more mad at him. He didn't care, he did it at the risk of his job. He just didn't want to lose anyone. That's all. 

"WHY THE HELL ME!" Cameron yelled while drinking her coffee, hoping the smell of caffeine would calm her down.  
"You know why I chose you. Aren't you the one who gave me the resignation paper Dr Cameron?" House said as he sauntered into her new office over at the physhio ward.  
"It's a waste"  
"Not really, it's a waste I have to lose you afterwards because you can't take a fake statement from me. But what do I know. I'm just an old guy with a cane." he finished his sentence on a sarcastic tone.  
"What are you doing here Dr. House. Are you in need of a assistance already?"  
"No. I came to wish you well. But I see you are already reveling in leaving me, so I'll just go." Stepping out of her office, he walked down the hall toward his office.

Slumping down into her chair, Cameron replayed the events as they occurred, in her head. All of them settled down and Dr House began to speak.

"Well I am forced to have to fire on of you." Foreman, Cameron, and Chase's eyes all widen. "I know Dr Cameron has already submitted her resignation so that should make it easy right? Well it's not. I don't want to lose her. However, I don't want to lose my other minions either. So therefore, I have formulated a plan. One to make Vogler happy and Dr Cameron. And yet still keep you all in my group. Regardless of someone's recent screw up's" Dr Chase gulped hard and looked away slightly."So than, why am I here?"  
"Cuddy, you are here because I need your permission to do this."  
"So, what's going to happen?" He took a chair and sat down.  
"This is what I want to happen." Everyone was on the edge of their seat and he knew he had their attention.  
"Since Cameron already gave me her resignation, I chose her for this. I have to fire someone, but I don't want to. So, I thought long and hard about how to foil Vogler, and then it hit me. He only wants to separate MY team, no one else. So fine, he can do that. I could care less."  
"But I thought you said you don't want to fire anyone?" Chase began to say, with a worried look.  
"Yes I did. But like I said, he wants just My team. I can still call for consults can't I Dr Cuddy?"  
"Of course, every Doctor has to do that anyway. But what's your point?"  
"That IS my point. If I transfer one of my minions to another ward, one less active, I can always call them for consults."  
"So basically, you just move someone to another ward and whenever you feel like it, call them back to work on a case, and Vogler can't do anything about it because they are no longer on the team and it's just a consult." Foreman said looking slightly confused.  
"Exactly! Except, the someone would be Cameron. And the other ward is the physiotherapy ward."  
"But why physhiotherapy. I know absolutely nothing!"  
"So? You would be doing just paper work. Therefore I can call you whenever. It's not like paperwork is a real job, so it won't be bad if I can you at bad time."  
"I have to say Dr House, It is brilliant." Dr Cuddy said complimenting him.  
"Yes I know that, but thanks for the reassurance."  
"But why me?" Cameron said interfering.  
"Because I said so. And I did think about your resignation. If your thinking you can't leave now, you can. If you still want to in the next two weeks. I will still be your boss after all. Well, kind of. And if you still want to leave, you'll get your severance pay, and I will personally write you a severance pay as well." He Turned to face Dr Cuddy  
"So? What do you think? Can we do it?"  
"Well, I would hate to lose Cameron this way, so why not. I'll start the paper work for the transfer immediately."

And that was only ten minutes ago. Here she was in the physiotherapy ward feeling dreadful. She didn't want to go out this way. At least this way, she could semi-ignore him.

Sighing, she looked around her new office and began to unpack her articles.


	13. House's Temptation 13

_**..:Note:.. There are some SPOILERS in this Chapter, so if you don't want to know what's going to happen in the next few episodes, DON"T READ. But if you already know, then by all means read to your hearts content. Moreover, I WILL BE updating tomorrow as well. So keep an eye out for that one as well. :D  
**_

_Also, for Ariadne. I chose physio, because it would be easy for her to leave a post at any split second whim. Plus, bear with me, It was like midnight, I was exhausted from work, and it was the first thing that came to my mind XD For TigerTiger02, I never did see Leno a few nights ago, I don't watch TV. It's only on for me, when I watch movies, or when I watch House. So I had no idea he was on. But yes I knew he was a Brit. Which was another reason for the shows appeal :D_

* * *

Two weeks were almost over. Cameron was ready to leave, but he knew she didn't really want to do it. Whenever she was around him, she looked depressed. He couldn't tell if it was because she was leaving and was going to miss the hospital or if it was because he hadn't really talked to her much at all. And as the weeks drew to an end, he had gotten more and more mad at himself for letting her quit and saying nothing about it. For even saying no in the first place during that horrible conversation, when he should've said yes or at least he could've threw in a witty quip. Now he was forced to realize how stupid he was then. Something drastic had to be done.

He could make her stop dead in her tracks and she wouldn't leave. He knew it, she knew it, and everybody else knew it. She could definetly get to him that way. House, rubbed his temples and stood up, approaching the door. He would need to talk this over with someone first, and he knew there was really only one person he could trust, sort of.

Stalking over to the oncology specialist, he sighs and knock on the door. Wilson, busy at his laptop, gazes up and with a surprised look spread across his look. Pulling down the top, he powers down and motions for House to take a seat as he walks around the room. He shakes his head and returns to pacing.

"I think this is the first time you have ever come to my office, this must be of big importance to you.""Yes, it does actually, I need a consult on something"  
"Why didn't you just page me then? I would've just come by myself."  
"It's not that kind of consult. It's about Cameron."  
"Oh. I see, that kind of consult. Look if she doesn't want to leave, she'll tell you, even though she was the one to quit"  
"This doesn't really have anything to do with that.""Then what is it?" Wilson, moves out of his chair and sits on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.  
" I'm going to ask her out."  
" Like on a date?"  
"Yes, exactly! Now why didn't I think of that. I knew the word started with a 'D'. Yes a date."  
" She'll see right through you, you know."  
" What do you mean Doctor?"  
" She's not stupid. She'll know that your only asking her out because you don't want her to leave the hospital."  
"It's not about her leaving the hospital."  
"Then what is it about." sighing, Dr House answers the question.  
"I like her. Plus, for a bonus, she likes me.Who'd a thought"  
"She likes you? How do you know."  
"Because she has already professed her undying love for me on paper by writing 'do you like me? yes or no?' with small boxes next to the yes and no'. You know, so I could check a box off and pass it back to her."  
"Really?" Wilson's eyes grow wide.  
"Of course not. Do you think we're twelve years old?"  
"Then how do you know?"  
"She's told me indirectly"  
"How so indirectly?"  
"Well she said "oh Doctor Gregory House, you make my blood boil with your bedroom eyes!" Dr house, chuckles to himself and Wilson joins in with the hysterics.  
"She did not. But seriously, what happened, how do you know for sure she would agree."  
"I heard her talking to Dr.Chase and Dr. Foreman about me. And she said she liked me that way."  
"Ah. I see. So what do you need from me?"  
"I need to know what to do for when I ask her out."  
" Right. Because you haven't since ..." he trails off, leaving the woman's name float in the air.  
"It's alright. You can say her name. Stacey. She had reasons for what she did. I'm not going to hold her for that."  
"right..."  
"So are you going to help me or not?"  
"Yes, of course. I'll help you. This is what you do first..."


	14. House's Temptation 14

_..:Note:.. Same as previous chapter, Spoilers. Don't read unless you want to kow, blah blah blah. But this isn't exactly how it happens. I don't know how it does, this is just because it's for thie story. Enjoy :D_

* * *

Cameron was in her new office watching dust fly, bored out of her skull. There was no treatments today for physiotherapy. It seemed, everyone either forgot, or they just plain couldn't careless about getting their hurt limbs fixed at that current time. She had to keep herself occupied, at least for the time being.

By the end of the day, she would be free of the hospital, the patients and House. She sighed. Cameron didn't want to leave, but if she didn't, he would be made to fire someone else, and she could bear the thought that it would be her fault. No she would just have to stick to the plan, no matter how much mental anguish she endured.

Flicking on the computer screen, she open the application which she wrote her resigning blurb and began to type out her frustrations.

_Today is the last day I stay here, at the hospital. There is only a few more hours left to go.  
It would be a bit of a relief, but at the same time, it would be more painful. I don't think  
anyone else remembers what day it is. I haven't seen Foreman, Chase, Wilson, Cuddy, or  
even him. I don't think anyone seems to care. I must be more useless than I first thought.  
More damaged than first perceived. Or am I just defective? Am I this pathetic that no one  
would care if I stayed or if I go? He doesn't. He jumped at the chance to move me, and he's  
even writing a personal check for when I leave. He must really hate me. I just wish I never  
felt so crushed. And I wish that, I never felt like I do right now, with tears, teetering on the  
brink, threatening to spill over onto my cheek. I don't want to go..._

And with that, she began to cry, as she laid her arms on the desk to cradle her head.

"I don't want to go..." she shivered.  
"Then don't.." The voice was sympathetic, calm, and had a hint or sorrow. Lifting her head, she stared at the man who made her feel daily anguish. Quickly, she turned her chair so she wouldn't face him, but the window, and she wiped her face from the tears. Struggling through the tears, she spoke and her voice quivered slightly.  
"What do you want. I'm not in the mood for your sharp tongue today. Just leave me in peace to wait out the day." she was silence, except her heavy breathing. " I don't hear you leaving. Do I have to show you where the door is? It's the glass thing you just came through."  
"Allison..." that stopped her. He never called her by her first name before. Slowly, she began to turn around her eyes looking down, afraid of what might come out of his mouth. Afraid, it might crush her even more. Instead, she saw a lone red rose on the desk and he was picking it up and handing it over to her.  
"Allison please" She looked up at him. He was leaning his cane on the desk, and still holding the rose. He looked at her and with his other hand he wiped away a stray tear that had fallen on her cheek. Passing over the rose, she lightly grabbed it from his hands and began to smell the sweet aroma.  
"Allison.." She looked up at him, curiously. "I don't want you to go either. Seeing you this way... i know it's my fault, and it pains me to see you this way, but in a way, it makes things easier." her face began to falter, " When you cry, your even prettier then ever, and it makes things easier for me because..." he was never at a lose of words before. She had such an effect on him, "I want you to stay here, at the hospital and..." She began to lighten up, because she knew what she was going to hear.  
"And?" She was being hopeful.  
"And... I want to know if you'll go out with me on Friday night.  
"To Dinner?" She began to smile.  
"Yes to dinner" He was beginning to smile  
"And you'll wear a tie?"  
"And I'll wear a tie." She leaped up and embraced him, kisses his cheek while she hugged him.  
"I guess that's a yes" he replied, shocked slightly, not expecting such a gesture.  
"Yes, it's a yes." She laughed slightly and wiped away the last of her tears. She hadn't felt this good in a long while.  
"I want you to move your things back to your old office." She nodded  
"Okay... But what about Vogler, you'll still have to fire someone.." Her face had gone sullen once again.  
"Don't worry about him. I'll settle things with him. I don't want to lose anyone of my team. Especially not you." Her face brightened.  
"I want to keep that smile on your face." he kissed her cheek and she held on to him a little longer.


	15. House's Temptation 15

_..:Note:.. Sorry this one is so short, but I am really trying to speed things up so that I can get to the date :D _

_**ALSO! THE CONVERSATION IS AN ACTUALLY CONVERSATION. IT IS A BIG SPOILER. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW! **_

* * *

Cameron should've been on top of the world. And to a point, she was, but she should stay up there every single second. But that wasn't about happen, especially since almost everyone knew about their date on Friday. Each one had confronted her about the dire straits of her decision to go out with him to dinner. No one seemed to care that she was a big girl and could protect herself if need be. Not that he would try to pull anything. 

Cameron shook, her head and smiled at herself. Just one more night and finally, they would be going out. She was feeling giddy and giggled to herself. Secretly, she had been wanting this since she was first interviewed by him. It was like a dream come true. She giggles once more and decided she should be concentrating on the vials of blood she was working on in the lab, when Wilson walked in with a look on his face that the others had. _'Damn it. Just as I was getting excited, someone else walks in and tries to rain on my parade._' she thought to herself.

Approaching her, Wilson spoke with distress in his voice

"Can we talk?" Cameron was right, and she was feeling bored of the conversation already.

"Gee! I wonder what this will be about"

"I just don't want anybody getting hurt"

"I'll be okay. You guys act like I'm going out with Jack the Ripper!"

"it's not you I'm worried about" Cameron stops and looks Wilson with curiosity on her face as he continues " it's been a long time since he's opened up to anyone," his demeanor changes and he speaks like he threatening her, " you'd better be absolutely sure you want this, because if he opens up and gets hurts, I'm not sure there will be a next time." Cameron looks surprised and shocked.

"You're worried I'll break his heart?"

"It's like all of his other stuff. He just leave it lying around. You could step on it." Wilson left Cameron to contemplate what he had just told her. She had never thought about it that way. Yet, maybe, she should've. She had know, in the recesses of her mind that there was a reason why he was so bitter and she had concluded it was because of an ex-lover, yet she just never thought about the fact she might do the same thing, especially since this was what she wanted, more than anything.

She didn't know how to feel now. Was going out with him such a bad idea like Wilson had made it out to be? Or was he just overreacting because they were friends and he knew all of House's skeletons?

Cameron grabbed the nearest stool and sat down and prayed things would go al right with him, and it never came down that something bad could happen. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at the vials.

"Now is not the time to dwell. If things came down to it, Will speak with him about it, but until then, I just had to focus on work."


End file.
